Draw Along with Blue
Draw Along with Blue is the 7th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Marky (debut) *Shovel (drawing) *Squirrel *Bird *Chalk Girl (debut) *Chalk Spider (debut) *Green Chalk Person (debut) Summary Steve & Blue do some drawing. Recap Blue and Steve have been having fun drawing and they're invited to grab a pencil and a paper and draw along, so the viewers have to get lots and losts over paper, crayons, and pencils, because they'll be doing a lot of drawing. They play a game Blue's Clues to figure out who Blue wants to draw a picture of. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer, who gives him a picture of a present on yellow paper. After the demo song of how to play Blue's Clues, Steve was about to look for clues when the viewers tell him he dropped something on the floor. Steve dropped his notebook. He picks it up and saw the 1st clue on it. Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. Steve didn't get enough info to figure out the answer. So, they get to draw all sorts of neat things and meet Markie, a black marker, who has them play a game in which he try to figure out who he's drawing. They look outside the window for something neat to draw and then share their drawing with Steve and he shares his with them. In the kitchen, Steve finds the 2nd clue on light green and dark green stripes. Steve draws the green stripes in his notebook. He starts with a light green crayon and then a dark green crayon. Steve had 2 clues but needed to find the 3rd clue. Then it was Mail time. Steve gets his letter and inside the letter was a group of kids drawing. After reading the letter, Steve skidoos into Chalk World, where Chalk Girl asks for Steve's help in telling the story of him trying to find the third clue. As Chalk Girl narrates the story, Steve has to get inside a house during a rainy day, then a spider comes by to greet Steve, which concludes the story. Steve finally finds the 3rd clue, a person. Steve draws the 3rd clue and skidoos back home and went over to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The 1st clue was a notebook, the 2nd clue green stripes and the 3rd clue is a person. Blue wanted to draw a picture of Steve. Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues. Steve was ready to be drawn. He just had to pose just right. Steve had to sing the So Long Song to end the episode. The others told him 'don't move' & 'hold still'. Trivia *In the Mailtime segment Mailbox practiced bouncing with his dance teacher juke box from Let's Boogie. **Also, when Steve sings the song, he wore his tan shoes instead of his black ones. **This also happens in the theme song. *Before Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues, he was a clue. *Steve sings the So Long Song as Chalk Girl says Steve, Stay Still Like Sock Puppet says So Long, I Just Got Here from What Does Blue Want to Make?. *This is the 2nd episode where Steve and Blue skidoo into Chalkworld. The 1st was the Season 1 final episode Blue's News. *In the Mailtime segment: **In the Mailtime song, starting in this episode, Blue's original singing from Blue's Favorite Song will now be used for the rest of the series except these episodes: Blue's Big Holiday, Occupations, Blue's Play, 100th Episode Celebration, Shape Searchers, Magenta's Messages and Joe's Clues. *In the Pistas da Blue Version, Blue's barking to the Mailtime song from Snack Time was used instead of using the one from Blue's Favorite Song. Also, Duarte was on the right side instead of the left side at the end of the Mailtime song. *This is the 1st episode where Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. This will happen again on 2 more episodes which are Season 3 episodes Blue's Big Musical Movie and Inventions. *This was the only episode where Steve doesn't draw the thinking chair on the notebook which was the first clue. *This is the last episode blue barks no. The other episodes are Snack Time, Blue's Story Time, Adventures in Art, Pretend Time, Blue Wants to Play a Game, What Does Blue Want to Make?, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Steve Gets the Sniffles, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, Blue's ABCs, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Hide and Seek. *In the Pistas da Blue version during mailtime when Duarte wails GEEMO!! you can't see Blue. Quotes *Steve: Let's Draw Another Shape? *Blue (barks No) *Steve: No? You Don't to Draw Another Shape? *Blue: (barks No) *Steve: Well, What Do You Wanna Draw? *Steve: Oh, Of Course. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Draw. I Love Blue's Clues. Gallery draw along with blue uk thumbnail.jpg MAIL!! 20.jpg Correio Season 3 Draw Along With Blue.png ckw7bd.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.41.40 PM.png|Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Green Stripes Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.45.30 PM.png|Person NickJrRunning1999.JPG Watch Episode Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 4 Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki